


Every Bear Has Its Day

by ltfoxyee, theosymphany



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltfoxyee/pseuds/ltfoxyee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosymphany/pseuds/theosymphany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BSAA North American recon team is on a vital mission.  Target? Chris Redfield, #1 most eligible bachelor of the BSAA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Bear Has Its Day

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [呆萌钝也有春天](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/111310) by ltfoxyee (16). 



> _Yes, love, love changes everything, live or perish, in its flame._   
>  _\- "Love changes everything", Andrew Lloyd-Webber_

Chris is in love. Yep, Christopher Redfield, most times nominated as BSAA’s most eligible bachelor, still single on the cusp of 40 with no shortage of admirers, was suddenly in love. Nobody believed the news when it first broke out from the North American BSAA grapevine. After all, Chris has had his fair share of rumors year after year, and none of them were ever valid. Everyone has turned cautions ever since Jill’s lightning hitch to an unknown researcher just as they thought that she finally held the keys Chris’ heart.

The rumor began a few days ago from the odd ways Chris was behaving. Almost every BSAA agent saw Chris with a spring in his step whistling his way down to breakfast, the usual shroud of seriousness wiped from his face, and his shoulders were no longer hunched with the ever present weight of the world. At first some guessed Chris got a promotion, but that was quickly dismissed. Some thought it was a celebration to ending the most recent bioterrorist attack, but it was nothing significant given Chris’ extensive list of accomplishments. “He’s gotta be in love.” No one knew who said it, and everyone thought it was a joke when it was first mentioned, but as they eliminated all the other ridiculous possibilities (such as Chris having finally tracked down his long lost daughter), that seemed to be the only valid explanation.

By the time BSAA European Branch caught hold of the news, witnesses have reported seeing Chris with a goofy grin on his face staring into the horizon in the breaks between his reps. Everyone was mesmerized at the transformative power of love. If that wasn’t a sign of romance, what else could it be?

The pile of evidence became convicting when the news hit the African Branch. It wasn’t just whistling and goofy grins anymore. A reliable source supposedly leaked that the BSAA captain was found making private phone calls every evening in the yard with a dreamy look in his eyes, and his last phone call ended with “I can’t wait to see you, baby.” This meant the object of Chris’ affection would soon be revealed!

Far East Branch were quick on the prowl as they obtained through questionable channels Chris’ schedules and meetings for the week, then plotted out exactly where and when Chris was going to be through cross deduction and posted it on the intranet. Upon verification of the plans, North American Branch quickly set up a recon team to track Chris’ every movement around the clock. BSAA’s servers were a melting pot of gossip and speculation, and a sizable pot of bets was setup to guess what type of person Chris’ lover could be. NA Branch was adamant she was the quintessential American sweetheart, maybe a young and sexy pretty thing with nice hair. European Branch preferred the lover to be a more mature and smiting femme fatale, probably with glasses. African Branch pushed their support for a female agent adept with brains and brawn, probably someone that Chris was close to among BSAA’s international circles. Far East Branch pinned up an impression of Mrs. Redfield, a stunning portrait of the classical oriental beauty, reasoning that Chris had developed a thing for Asian femmes since his missions in China.

The first few days of recon returned empty. Chris had spent most of his time training on base or resting at his house provided by the BSAA, and when he did head out for a meal he always dined alone. Just as the motivation of the recon teams were dipping, Chris finally made a move. It was a day-off for their base, but the NA recon team were still sharp on their mark, mobilizing a fleet of vehicles to track Chris’ every move, eyes hot on the now very sizable pot of winnings. Chris had first gone to the supermarket and picked up all sorts of odds and ends. HQ concluded from the reports that this was an act of preparation for his lover’s imminent return. The news sent the branches into a frenzy as they quaffed down energy drinks of all sorts to prepare for the big day.

By noontime it was obvious Chris was cleaning up around the house, taking several bags of trash to the dumpster. A recon team member reported Chris casting a suspicious glance to their surveillance, but luckily he turned and headed back into the house.

For the next few hours Chris stayed inside, and the team had no idea what was going on through all the drawn curtains. As the team was scoffing down their takeaway meals, they noticed Chris’ car backing out of the garage, himself dressed in a new outfit with his hair tidied. The recon team put to use every bit of their training and professionalism and followed hurriedly. Soon they recognized Chris was heading to the airport and cheers broke out over the airwaves and the BSAA global networks. The mystery was about to be revealed! All eyes in the BSAA were now glued on the live feed from NA to see just who would claim the winnings.

“He’s at the domestic terminal! Far East Branch is out,” That’s one branch down by the time Chris parked his car. However Far East branch wasn’t going to relent that easily. “It’s probably a transfer! We won’t let up till we know.”

Chris stopped to check the arrival schedules, then strolled quickly towards the arrivals from L.A. He checked his watch, groomed his hair and started pulling fluff off his clothes, seemingly tinged with a hint of anxiety and nerves. Finally, passengers started trickling into the terminal, and everyone’s heart skipped a beat each time an eligible female stepped out. Yet Chris still hadn’t made a move.

“Hey look over there,” a member of the recon team perked up, “Looks like Nivans was on that flight.”

“Piers Nivans?” Yeah I thought he went to a training thing in L.A.” The other members piped in. Sure enough, BSAA’s top sniper, and also one of BSAA’s most eligible bachelors had just stepped out from the gate.

“Captain!” They watched Piers giving Chris his trademark greeting with impatience, hoping this last minute distraction would make a quick exit lest they lose sight of Chris’ true love.

“Piers!” The team was floored when they saw Chris closing in and lifting Piers to a hug and spin, a clang of jaws and glasses shattering in their wake. Then Piers did the same and lifted Chris with surprising ease and whirled him twice around the gate, making Chris break out into a hearty chuckle.

“Captain,” Piers had his face in Chris’ neck, whispering in his ear. “You’re being watched, there’s a couple of guys staring from my 2 o’clock.”

“Oh, they’ve been at it for a few days,” Chris casually offered. “They’re the BSAA comms team.”

“Oh…the guys who do the newsletters eh?” Piers gave a wiggle of his brows. “What were they stalking you for?”

“Hmm…I’ve been topping the list of BSAA’s most eligible bachelor for quite some time now. They gotta get the goss somehow.”

“Well damn, I guess I made you lose your rankings then?” Piers was grinning cheekily. “Maybe we should give them something to work with, hehe?”

“Yeah, gotta reward them for their efforts the past few days.” The grin had never left Chris’ face. He cradled Piers’ neck and brought them into a big kiss, taking their time to air a passionate display to ensure no detail went amiss.

Within seconds, the images of Chris Redfield and Piers Nivans locked in a kiss went viral among BSAA’s global networks. It was obvious that none of the branches were going to take the pot. However, NA branch was adamant they should have won. They got everything right- nationality, personality, the hair, all except the gender. African branch claimed they won instead, that the lover was indeed an adept agent with brains and brawn. European branch had already quietly disassembled and returned the money to everyone, pretending this incident had never occurred. Far East branch was entangled in chaos of its own as they set up a new pot to answer the question of ‘who’s the top’.

Chris Redfield was actually very aware of all his rumors among the BSAA, just that he never had bothered to confirm or deny anything, knowing sooner or later they would all learn the truth. Piers Nivans couldn’t help but feel a tinge of regret however, he had always thought that both of them should have gotten a share of the pot.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by ltfoxyee  
> Translated by theosymphany  
> Translated with permission.


End file.
